I didn't want this
by Aesudesu
Summary: Kurosaki ends up spilling his love to Kizami at the brink of death. Rated T for cussing.


"S-shit..." Kurosaki whispered, curling up in a fetal position and winced in pain. _'Fuck it...' _He though and closed his eyes, his vision was already becoming blurry and he could see dark spots.

_'I'm going to die here... no doubt.' _The small male thought, his breaths were becoming labored. _'I-It hurts so much...' _

Footsteps came closer and Kurosaki opened his eyes, weakly, to see who it was. There stood a little girl, wearing a blue smock and had short brown hair and big blue innocent eyes.

She seemed really scared but who wouldn't at the sight of a high school boy, laying on the floor bleeding internally and outside.

"Y-you're..." The little girl spoke and quickly rushed to his side, panicked.

Kurosaki shook his head, "I'm fine, aren't we all doomed to die here anyways?" he asked the little girl, his voice was faint. He chuckled, being killed by his best friend... was terrible. At least being killed by the ghost children that roamed this cursed school would've been fine.

"Yuuuukaaaaaa..."

Kurosaki's eyes widened with fear, his breathe became faster. "R-run leave me."

Yuka shook her head, "I-I'll find something to stop the bleeding!" She said, her voice wavered slightly. There wasn't enough confidence in it.

Kurosaki, as much as he liked for the little girl who stop his bleeding and hopefully his pain, shook his head. "P-please run." He begged.

Once again, Yuka disagreed.

Then finally, Kizami came into view. He had a crazed smile on his face, also his cheek was splattered with blood.

_'My blood...'_ Kurosaki thought and he grimaced, he tasted copper in his mouth.

"Yuka, why didn't you listen to me?" Kizami asked, smiling but chuckling a little under his breath. Yuka turned around, her eyes big and doe-like. "I..." she couldn't find words to say.

Kizami came closer and Kurosaki closed his eyes, perpared for what would happen next. Surely, Kizami would kill the little girl and then...

_'Kill me...' _Kurosaki couldn't do anything to stop Kizami, the amount of strength he had left had disappeared. He heard a kick and a crash, "That's what you get for not listening to your big brother." Kizami's deep voice said.

"Now you..."

Kurosaki opened his eyes and whimpered and the tall boy came closer, smirking. Kizami pulled out his knife, "Would you like me to end your suffering, you worthless piece of trash?"

Kurosaki did want him too, but... his best friend. Even if all sanity left him, the real Kizami was deep down somewhere under all of this, the Kizami he loved. Or... was it all something he made up all these years?

"I...I'm sorry." Kurosaki said and groaned, his throat really hurt now.

Kizami's eyes widened, "What?" he asked, he was caught off guard.

Kurosaki laughed sadly even if it hurt, "I'm sorry." He caught the look in his best friends eyes, confused, lost. Kizami opened his mouth and asked-

"For what?"

"For not being a good friend... I never stood up for you, I was selfish. I wonder... if this wouldn't happen- would you still be the same?" Kurosaki answered looking away and smiling at the floor. His heart hurt, physically and emotionally.

Kizami laughed, "Haha- not a chance. I still hate all of you."

The blue haired male scowled, "So thats how it is... Just kill me, would you? I... just stop my suffering. It hurts so much."

The taller male eye's lightened up with delight, "You sound just like those people who wrote those notes. 'It hurts so much...'" He mimicked. "Don't you know, my sweet Kurosaki, that even when you die you still feel the pain?"

"Emotionally. Especially to be killed by your best friend."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Kizami hissed, and he brought his knife closer to his friend's face. Kurosaki nodded, "Alright." He simply said and closed his eyes. He could feel tears falling down and warming his cold cheeks.

"What the... why the hell are you crying?" The knife holder questioned but there was no sympathy in his voice.

"N-nothing." Kurosaki answered, hurt.

_'I love you.' _He thought, however.

"Don't worry about it. Just kill me, okay? I'm pretty sure you want to see me suffering and screaming in pain, huh?" Kurosaki's voice could clearly say what he was feeling- hurt, betrayed, lost, sad...

Kizami laughed, it was a crazed laugh. "You got that right, my friend."

"You're not my friend, you shit." Kurosaki said angrily and he winced as he felt the blade closer to his heart.

"Watch your foul language."

"Shut up and kill me! Just fucking kill me, alright? End my suffering for God's sake, how many times do I have to tell you this?" Kurosaki said, now really annoyed. The pain was eating him alive, all he wanted right now was to die. He was fine knowing that it would still hurt in the afterlife.

Then as quick as it was, Kizami obeyed his orders. The sharp pain didn't last long and Kurosaki shakily sighed and his vision was becoming more blurry than it already was.

He smiled at Kizami, how had even more blood splattered on his face and clothes. He had a look of confusion but yet happiness, crazy happiness. That kind of happy that murderers had after they killed someone innocent.

"Thank you Kizami..." the blue haired boy whispered.

This caught the said boy off-guard, his face completely changed into a look of despair and shock. "I..."

"I love you, okay? That's what I... wanted to say this whole time but..." Kurosaki shook his head, "It's all meaningless now, huh?" He smiled a little bit more and looked into his killer's eyes. "You can live happy now, knowing that you killed me. If you ever get out though, please say to my family that... well, I love them and I always will." Kurosaki was slowly losing his life, it was slipping away.

Kizami couldn't do anything but simply nod his head, he didn't feel tears slip down his cheeks. he sat by his friend, holding his hand.

Kurosaki's eyes went hollow and dead, his chest stopped moving, he went cold and his hand fell limp, falling from Kizami's grip.

Now, that Kizami was fully aware of his actions he began crying, sobbing so hard that his whole body shook. He shook his head and closed his eyes, he put his hands up to his head. "No! Nonononono! I didn't do this!" He said furiously and pulled at his black hair.

But, it didn't help him. He opened his eyes and looked at the corpse of Kurosaki, lifeless. "I DIDN'T WANT THIS." Kizami screamed, and put his head on Kurosaki's bleeding chest.

After a few minutes of calming down, but not quite, Kizami closed Kurosaki's eyes. He looked more like he was sleeping now...

Yuka was knocked out on the floor, breathing softly. Kizami bent down and placed a kiss on Kurosaki's cold lips, tears slipped down again.

_"I love you too..." _


End file.
